


Republic City High AU

by Natchea



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natchea/pseuds/Natchea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Korra moved from the Water Nation to Republic City, she makes new friends and.. more? - - Korrasami - Korra x Asami -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Republic City High AU

It was the sound of a blaring alarm that woke the young girl from her sleep, she yawned sleepily as she rolled over and punched the small button on the top of the alarm clock, causing the annoying noise to stop. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed as she stared at the ceiling. _Ugh, first day_. She glanced over at the time on her clock, 8:15am, she only had 45 minutes to get ready and get to her new school, Republic City High. The sound of a voice shouting up the stairs let her know that breakfast was ready, "Korra come down dear, your breakfast is ready. You don't want to be late on your first day."

After throwing on her uniform, which she thought was weird, she was used to going to schools that let you wear your own clothes, Korra headed down the stairs. In the kitchen, her Mum was cleaning the dishes she used to make Korra's breakfast, pancakes. Korra sat at the breakfast bar and scoffed the lot, she was a little nervous about going to a new school which made her completely forget her table manners. Senna shook her head as she watched her daughter eat, "I swear I taught you table manners." She sighed as Korra paid no attention to her, "Well, do you want a lift to school?"

Korra finished her pancakes and let out a satisfying sigh as she turned to Senna, "Sure, I'm gonna be late anyway if i walk."

* * *

 

The drive to school was shorter than expected, Korra waved a goodbye to her Mum as she climbed out the car. Senna barely got a chance to say goodbye to her daughter before she had shut the door and walked away. Korra adjusted her skirt nervously as she walked down the corridor, she wasn't used to wearing skirts and felt a bit.. naked wearing one. As she scanned the students she passed, she noticed there was a wide variety of different people attending this school, people from the Fire Nation, the Air Nation, the Earth Nation and even from the Water Nation like her, there were also people that were born and raised in Republic City itself.

The sign hanging from the ceiling with an arrow pointing left imprinted with the words, 'Main Office' told her that that is the direction in which she should be heading. As she rounded the corner to the corridor the office is on, she was suddenly sent flying backwards into the nearest locker. She let out a grunting noise as her back collided with the locker, "Ow, what the hell?!"

Korra looked down to see a well built guy with bright green eyes looking up at her, he let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that!" Korra, now filled with anger as she was in pain nudged him out the way with her knee and stood infront of him, glaring at him as he rose to his feet. He smiled at her as he held out his hand, "I'm Bolin by the way, I didn't mean to push you. I was fighting with my brother and he pushed me over."

Korra's gaze turned to the slightly taller guy who was now standing beside him, he had deep red eyes and wore a red scarf around his neck. He gave Korra a small nod before walking away, mumbling something about getting to practice. She turned her gaze back to Bolin who was still holding his hand out to her. _Well, this guy seems friendly enough and I don't exactly have any friends so I might aswell give him a chance._ She softened her gaze and let out a sigh as she shook his hand, "Uh.. I guess I forgive you. My name's Korra, I just transferred here."

Bolin's smile turned into a fully blown grin as he shook Korra's hand enthusiastically, "Nice to meet you Korra." Korra smiled back at him as she attempted to pry her hand away from his, fortunately for her, the bell rang, signaling the start of the first period. Bolin let go of Korra's hand and waved as he walked away, "See you around!" Korra returned the wave and straightened her blazer as she turned to once again head in the direction of the main office.

Upon entering the main office, Korra was greeted by Tenzin, the headmaster of Republic City High who had clearly been waiting for her to arrive. "Come now, into my office." Tenzin beckoned her to follow him and sat down at his desk, signaling for her to sit in the chair opposite him. Korra nervously sat down and kept fiddling about with her skirt, frowning in annoyance when she realised she couldn't pull it down any further. _Darnit, this skirt is far too short, why didn't I just wear pants._ Tenzin cleared his throat to get Korra's attention and then opened his arms as if to express his welcome, "Welcome Korra, I would like to be the first to welcome you here to Republic City High. Now I know that this is all a new experience for you, a new city aswell as a new school but I can assure you that you will, in time, fit right in." He gave Korra a warm smile as he finished his welcome speech and she just nodded in agreement, desperate to get off this chair that was making her feel like her skirt was riding up.

Tenzin continued speaking as he pulled a small pile of paper out of his drawer and handed it to Korra, "This here is your timetable, it shows what rooms you are in and I've also given you a map so you don't get lost."

She took the pile as she nodded and gave him a weak smile, "Uhm.. Thanks, should I go to class now?"

Tenzin looked shocked, slightly offended that she didn't want to stay and listen to the rest of his welcome speech. He looked at the clock on the wall and chuckled, "Ah yes, of course you should. If you go now you'll have only missed 5 minutes of the first period. Now then, off you go." Korra looked so relieved as she practically ran out of the office.

* * *

 

Korra inhaled deeply and took a few seconds before knocking on the classroom door and walking in. Everyones eyes were on her as she approached the teacher who had just stopped mid-speech to turn to look at her, "Uhm.. Hi?" The teacher looked Korra up and down before nodding to herself, looking as though she was mentally confirming something, "Ah yes, you must be the transfer student, Korra Avaterie. Come, introduce yourself to the class."

Korra stepped forward as she nodded at the teacher, "Hi, i'm... I'm Korra, I just moved here from the Water Nation, that's about it really."

The teacher gave a little applause and pointed to an empty seat at the back of the class, "You can sit there, Korra."

Korra avoided meeting anyones gaze as she sat down in her assigned seat, once she had settled in her chair and fixed her skirt a few times, she began pulling the essentials out of her bag which consisted of a notepad and a pen. As she sat ready with her pen in hand, she could feel a gaze still on her, her brows furrowed in annoyance as she turned to meet the gaze. "What are you looki- Oh, hey." She was met with the same green eyes as earlier.

Bolin waved a little as he shuffled his seat closer to hers, "Hey Korra, looks like we're gonna be partners. Here, I'll show you my notes." Bolin opened his notepad and slid it along the table to allow Korra to see what he'd written, she nodded a thank you and smiled to herself. _Looks like I've really made a friend after all._

Fortunately for Korra, she shared all of the mornings lessons with her new friend Bolin and so they sat together in every class. He told her all about growing up in Republic City, the best places to visit and about his favourite Pro-Bending team, Korra laughed at most of his stories, he was a really funny guy and turns out he liked to tell a lot of jokes. In return Korra told him about living in the Water Nation, her reasons for moving to Republic City, which was due to her father getting a new job and she expressed her love for Pro-Bending.

The bell rang, signaling the end of morning lessons, Bolin had invited Korra to join him at their table in the lunch hall. Korra sat at the table next to Bolin as he introduced her to his friends, he pointed at the same red eyed guy she had met this morning, "This is my brother, Mako." She nodded towards him as she was introduced to the other members of the table, "That's Tu, he is mine and Mako's cousin, then there's Opal!"

Korra waved to them and smiled at Opal, happy to see another girl in this group, "Nice to meet you all, I'm Korra, I just transferred here today."

Opal returned the smile and beckoned to the empty space next to her, "Come sit by me, Korra. There's no need to sit by those smelly boys!" She pulled a tongue towards Bolin as she giggled. Korra chuckled as she moved to sit by Opal, happy that'd she'd made a bunch of new friends on her first day. Opal leaned towards Korra, "So how are you enjoying your first day?"

"Uhm, it's going alright. Bolin made me late for first class though." Korra shot at glare at him as he gulped.

Opal laughed, "Typical Bolin alright!"

Bolin put his hands up defensively, "I didn't mean to hurt her, I swear!"

Korra enjoyed the lunch she spent talking to Opal, Tu, Mako and Bolin. They each had different personalities but they all seemed like friendly people she knew she could get along with. After lunch, Korra shared a lesson with Opal and luckily managed to sit next to her, she then spent the last few lessons of the day alone but it didn't seem so bad after spending most of the day with her new friends. At the end of the day, Korra found the group waiting for her outside the main doors, they all waved at her as she approached them, "Hey Korra!" She walked with them to the main gate, telling them about her last few lessons and being glad she survived the first day. Once they reached the gates, they all said their goodbyes and split to go their separate ways. Bolin and Mako walked home together, whilst her, Opal and Tu all walked in off in their own directions.

* * *

 

Korra arrived home barely 20 minutes later and was instantly greeted by her parents, who were eager to hear about her first day. She sat in the kitchen and told them about meeting Bolin in the morning and then meeting Mako, Tu and Opal, they were really glad to hear that Korra had made so many friends on her first day. Her father placed his hand on her shoulder, "See, I knew you'd make friends here." She gave him a weak smile as she excused herself, desperate to get to her room and just relax after such a tiring day.

Korra collapsed on her bed, the days events replaying in her head. _How did I get so lucky?_ She couldn't believe that she'd met so many nice people already, she barely had any friends back in the Water Nation and so spent most of her time alone yet here, she barely even spent her first hour alone. Korra let out a yawn as tiredness creeped over her and leaned over to set her alarm for the next day, she changed out of her school uniform and into pajamas which consisted of a vest top and underwear and climbed into bed. She was really looking forward to the next day, which was a first for Korra, she never normally looked forward to going to school.


End file.
